Confused
by Lucy Ada Wong
Summary: Mmm... bueno este es mi segundo fic es de JillXLeon, espero que les guste, mis ideas son un poco extrañas asi que no quiero reclamos de que no les gusto la historia ok? bien bueno espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno como me pidieron en mi pagina de facebook aquí esta JillXLeon, haha espero les agrade este primer capitulo. :D, mañana también iniciare AdaXChris y ya después los demás que pidieron como ChrisXWesker y AdaXWesker y todo eso. XD haha como se nota que les encanta el sensual de Wesker ok no._

**Capitulo 1:**

- Jill!

- Si?

- Como van las cosas con Chris?

- Mmm… creo que… bien – dijo Jill suspirando

- Creo que me estas mintiendo, que pasa? – dijo Leon observándola

- Nada, solo que las cosas no van muy bien

- Eso es malo

- Siento que….., dime que hay de malo en mi? La verdad Leon

- Yo creo que no hay nada de malo en ti – dijo Leon sosteniendo el rostro de ella en sus manos.

- Eso dices por que eres mi amigo

Jill recibió una llamada telefónica, se alejo unos pasos de Leon para contestar. Una vez que colgó el celular comenzaron a brotar unas cuantas lagrimas.

- Que pasa? – dijo Leon acercándose

- Mi hermana murió – dijo mientras su voz se quebraba al mencionar la ultima palabra

- Tenias una hermana?- pregunto Leon confundido, Jill asintió con la cabeza

- Nadie sabia de ella excepto Chris y Claire, hace mucho que no la veía - dijo intentando contener las lagrimas

- Cuanto lo siento- dijo Leon acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole un cálido abrazo, Jill acepto el abrazo.

Después de un tiempo Jill ya se sentía bien sin embargo deseaba que su amigo siguiera a su lado abrazándola. Leon disfrutaba abrazar a a Jill a pesar de que fuera bajo aquellas circunstancias, Jill no era de las chicas que se dejaran abrazar muy seguido, no le gustaban los abrazos.

- Debería llamar a Chris - dijo separándose de Leon y marcando el numero de Chris en su celular. Leon asintió con la cabeza.

- Chris….. Mi hermana murió- dijo al teléfono.

- Cuanto lo siento Jill…. discúlpame pero ahora estoy algo ocupado, te llamare luego- dijo Chris colgando

- Cuanto apoyo, no esperaba menos de ti Redfield – susurro Jill y guardo su teléfono.

- Pasa algo?

- No nada, debo irme a mi departamento

- Te acompaño

- No estoy bien – dijo Jill esbozando una leve sonrisa

- No lo estas Jill no te hagas la fuerte

Leon la llevo hasta su departamento y Jill lo invito a pasar como agradecimiento.

- Te traeré un café- dijo Jill

- No yo lo hago – dijo Leon obligándola a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá.

- Por que no me cuentas mas de ella? - dijo Leon entregándole el café a Jill y sentándose junto a ella.

Jill le conto sobre su hermana, y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas.

- Ven, no tienes que hacerte la fuerte Jill – dijo acercándola a el.

Jill se sentía bien con Leon, la escuchaba y le ofrecía su apoyo, hacia lo que Chris no. Empezó a atardecer y la habitación se oscureció por completo, Leon se disponía a encender la luz pero Jill seguía con la cabeza en su hombro desahogándose y no quería molestarla. Jill estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, cuando termino de llorar olvido que el hombre que se encontraba a su lado no era Chris.

- Chris – dijo Jill levantando la cabeza del hombro de Leon, y beso a aquel hombre que se encontraba a su lado, el beso fue un tanto duradero.

- Soy Leon - dijo el cuando Jill término el beso

Jill se alejo rápidamente de el estaba oscuro y se golpeo la pierna contra la pequeña mesita que se encontraba a un lado. Se dirigió hacia el interruptor y encendió la luz.

- Lo siento – dijo avergonzada y ruborizada

- No pasa nada no te preocupes

- Enserio lo siento olvide que eras tu

- Lo entiendo no te preocupes… solo no se lo menciones a Claire o nos matara a ambos

Jill asintió, Claire terminaría odiándola si se enteraba de lo sucedido no creería que fue un accidente.

La hermana de Chris y Leon llevaban saliendo desde hace 2 meses, Claire era bastante celosa pero era razonable siempre había estado enamorada de el y ahora que lo tenia era mas que obvio que no quería dejarlo ir por nada. Además ya estaban comprometidos, Chris no estaba muy contento pero no le quedaba mas que aceptarlo.

- Bueno ya es tarde debería irme – dijo Leon levantándose del sofá.

- Si, gracias, adiós – dijo Jill abriendo la puerta para que Leon saliera

- Adiós

Leon subió a su automóvil y se quedo unos minutos recordando el beso, ¿por que había esperado hasta que Jill termino de besarlo para decirle que no era Chris?, le había gustado. Leon esbozo una sonrisa

- Contrólate Leon, Jill es tu amiga solo….. se equivoco - se dijo a si mismo, esa ultima palabra desvaneció su sonrisa.

**_Gracias por comentar, los quiero. :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno primero que nada una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto estuve un poco ocupada, en fin para la próxima espero no hacerlos esperar mucho, gracias por comentar, acepto sugerencias :D espero lo disfruten.**_

**Capitulo 2:**

Jill recordaba el beso con Leon. De pronto su celular vibro, era Chris.

-Chris?

- Hola Jill, em…. Lamento haber tenido que colgarte, estaba ocupado. Jill desearía poder estar contigo ahora.

- Entiendo- dijo Jill- y dime de como va tu misión?'

/como es que ayer me había atrevido a decir que Chris no me apoyaba/

Chris comenzó a contarle, comúnmente las historias de Chris se le hacían entretenidas pero en estos momentos pensaba en otra cosa: Leon. Recordaba aquellos momentos de risas con su mejor amigo. Unas manos cubrieron los ojos de Jill y una voz le susurro al oído- Soy Leon

Jill cerro la tapa de su celular colgando la llamada sin pensar.

[ - Jill? – pregunto Chris al oír el timbrado de colgado – supongo que se corto, la llamare después –dijo para si mismo]

- Si vas a decírmelo que fin tiene que me cubras los ojos?- dijo retirando las manos de Leon

- Hacerte sonreír - dijo Leon esbozando una gran sonrisa

- Como entraste?

- La puerta estaba abierta – dijo Leon sorprendido- No me digas que se quedo asi toda la noche?- Jill simplemente sonrió avergonzada por su descuido- Hay Jill…. - dijo Leon suspirando – Bueno vamos a desayunar - dijo jalándola hacia la salida- y esta vez asegúrate de cerrar

- No ibas a salir hoy con Claire? - pregunto Jill mientras caminaban por el pasillo

- No ella tenia que ir a ver a una amiga, al principio no quería dejarme solo ya sabes es celosa…, pero le dije que vendría contigo apuesto a que te preguntara, al parecer eres la única persona de la que no se pone celosa tal vez por que eres la esposa de su hermano- dijo Leon

/ Chris! Mierda le colgué/

- Pasa algo? – dijo el al notarla un poco nerviosa, mientras sacaba la silla para que ella se sentara

- No

Ambos ordenaron y comenzaron a comer. Leon observaba fijamente a Jill, se perdía en aquellos labios rojos que el ya había probado y disfrutado tanto. Jill noto que Leon la Observaba.

- Todo bien? - pregunto Jill

Leon asintió con la cabeza y se abalanzo hacia ella besándola, Jill no podía negarlo también había disfrutado aquel beso pasado y los labios de Leon eran bastante tentadores. Su celular vibro /Chris../ pensó mientras se separaba de Leon /que demonios estaba haciendo/

- Esto no esta bien - dijo Jill saliendo del restaurant a toda prisa

- Jill espera yo…

- Si? - dijo Jill respondiendo la llamada

- Hola Jill solo quería saber si Leon estaba contigo?- pregunto Claire

- Si.. - dijo Jill sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido

- Y se la están pasando bien?

- Ahh si.., Claire tengo que colgar estoy ocupada hablamos después- dijo Jill colgando /como pude hacerle eso a Claire y a Chris?/


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno gracias por comentar, lamento haberme tardado tanto :P**_

Jill acudió a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Leon quien mostraba una mirada de arrepentimiento pero a la vez satisfacción.

- Sera mejor que te vayas Leon..

- Por qué? – pregunto Leon mirándola con preocupación.

- No es correcto lo que estamos haciendo..

- Pero no estamos haciendo nada!

- Nada? Acabas de besarme y yo correspondí, a pesar de que estoy casada con Chris y tu comprometido con su hermana.

- Solo fue un error, me confundí

- No lo uses de pretexto Leon… - dijo Jill cerrándole la puerta en la cara, pues comenzaba a sentir de nuevo esas ganas por abrazarlo y besarlo.

Se recargo de espaldas contra la puerta mientras resbalaba su cuerpo hasta terminar sentándose en el piso, mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas por la culpa y el sufrimiento que estaba pasando. Estaba demasiado confundida, no sabía que hacer solo quería correr y olvidarlo todo, alejarse de todo lo que en esos momentos afligía sus pensamientos.

- Jill, por favor! No hagas esto, necesitamos hablar, no deseo perder tu amistad - gritaba Leon fuera del apartamento de Jill, lo que complicaba más los pensamientos de Jill, ella opto por ignorarlo. – Bien tendrás que salir Jill, esperare toda la noche aquí si es necesario..

Leon también se sentó afuera de la puerta mientras esperaba Jill le abriera la puerta, el solo deseaba aclarar las cosas, no quería perder una amistad como la de Jill por su estupidez, si tan solo le hubiera confesado a Jill antes de que ella se casara que sentía algo por ella, pero no había sido un cobarde, guardo silencio por temor a ser rechazado.

Jill fue a su habitación y se acostó sobre la cama para intentar aclarar sus ideas aunque empezaba a tener una leve jaqueca.

Jill pensaba en Chris el hombre con el que estaba casada y sabía que él la amaba, no pensaba destruirle el corazón a ese pobre hombre que se lo había entregado desde el momento que la vio. Ella también lo amaba él era un hombre ejemplar dedicaba su vida a una buena causa al igual que ella y habían compartido mucho juntos, Chris era el marido que toda mujer desearía tener y ella lo tenía a su merced, no iba a destruir lo 3 que tanto trabajo les había costado a ambos.

- Bueno Jill, tienes que tener algo muy en claro: Chris es tu esposo y lo amas no hay más - se dijo a si misma – Tienes que salvar tu matrimonio y si para eso es necesario que Leon deje de ser tu amigo lo harás.

Jill intentaba auto convencerse de ello, pero le estaba costando demasiado trabajo Leon era su mejor amigo, el que siempre la apoyaba y estaba a su lado cuando mas lo necesitaba.


End file.
